Missing You
by Lixaliria
Summary: Malam itu terasa begitu panjang bagi Sakura. / "Tadaima." / Sosok yang berada di dalam benaknya tiba-tiba saja berada di hadapannya. Seolah bintang-bintang mendengar permohonan kecil Sakura.


**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **DON'T LINE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu Sakura terlihat sedang sibuk dengan buku bacaan yang sedang dipegangnya. Sembari membolak balik beberapa halaman yang tidak ia mengerti, ia melirik ke arah jam yang bertengger tak jauh dari pandangannya.

Kedua emerald itu terpejam sebentar. "Jam 10? Yaampun, aku tak sadar sudah jam segini saja," gumamnya. Ia menutup buku yang menyita perhatiannya sedari tadi.

Dengan santai Sakura melangkah menuju dapur. Ia kemudian melihat sesosok gadis manis berambut hitam yang sedang meminum segelas air.

"Sarada? Belum tidur?" tanya Sakura.

Setelah tegukan terakhir, sarada meletakkan gelasnya. "Mama? Umm, tadinya aku mau tidur. Tapi entah kenapa badanku terasa sedikit panas dan aku haus."

"Kau sakit?" Sakura mendekati buah hatinya, kemudian menempelkan keningnya ke kening Sarada. Membuat kedua emerald itu menatap onyx gadis kecilnya yang sangat mirip dengan suaminya. "Hmm, tidak sepanas yang dibayangkan."

Dengan penuh kasih sayang Sakura mengusap pelan kepala Sarada. "Tidurlah. Mungkin kau lelah dengan kegiatanmu di akademi, Sarada." Sakura kemudian mengecup lembut kening Sarada.

Sarada mengangguk lemas. "Oyasumi mama."

"Ha'i. Oyasumi."

Setelah memastikan Sarada memasuki kamarnya, Sakura kembali ke ruang tengah. Ia duduk dengan manis di sofa empuk yang ia duduki tadi. Matanya teralihkan kembali pada jam yang masih di tempatnya. Kedua jarumnya tidak menunjukkan perubahan yang berarti. Hanya jarum panjang yang bergerak sedikit dari tempatnya.

Sakura melihat sekitarnya dengan seksama. Terasa sangat hampa. Ya, karena tak ada seorang pun disekitarnya saat ini. Sarada yang selalu menemani dirinya kini telah terlelap. Ia menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

Wanita bersuari pink itu mengambil sehelai selimut tipis. Ia menggunakannya untuk membaluti tubuhnya kemudian berjalan keluar rumah. Kedua emeraldnya menatap langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang. Entah kenapa malam ini terasa sangat panjang. Ia ingin segera terlelap dalam tidurnya. Akan tetapi kedua matanya menolak melakukannya.

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, sesosok pria yang sangat ia cintai muncul di dalam benaknya. Pria yang telah lama tidak berada disisinya dan Sarada karena misi yang sangat penting. "Aku merindukannya," ucap Sakura lirih.

"Kau merindukan siapa Sakura?"

Suara bariton yang sangat dikenalnya mencapai kedua indra pendengaran Sakura. Dengan segera ia melihat ke arah sumber suara. "A-Anata!?"

Pria yang terlintas di dalam benaknya kini berada tepat di hadapannya. Seolah bintang-bintang mengabulkan permohonan kecil Sakura.

"Tadaima."

"O-Okaeri."

Sasuke, suaminya berjalan mendekati Sakura. Ia menatap kedua manik emerald Sakura dengan wajah stoic miliknya. Sakura juga membalas tatapan itu dengan menatap lekat kedua manik onyx yang sangat dicintainya.

Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Mereka menatap lekat satu sama lain seolah itu menjadi cara mereka berkomunikasi satu dengan lainnya.

Sebuah senyuman tipis merekah dari salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke. Di lubuk hatinya ia sangat bersyukur karena ia memiliki sesosok wanita yang selalu menyambut kepulangannya. Terutama setelah misi yang panjang dan melelahkan.

Sasuke kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, diikuti oleh Sakura yang berjalan disampingnya dengan wajah ceria. Ia melepaskan mantel hitamnya dan meletakkannya sembarangan di sofa. Kemudian pria bersurai raven itu membalikkan badannya dan tak mendapati sosok Sakura di dalam ruangan. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Dan benarlah, ia mendapati sosok istri bersurai pinknya sedang menyeduh teh.

"Anata? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Istirahatlah, aku akan menyelesaikan urusanku dengan segera," ucap Sakura sambil mempersiapkan beberapa cangkir.

Sasuke berjalan dan kemudian memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura.

Kaget, Sakura segera menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia meletakkan cangkir yang dipegangnya dengan hati-hati. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia hanya memberi respon dengan gelengan kepala. Membuat Sakura geli karena Sasuke melakukannya tepat di bahu Sakura. Sakura tersenyum tipis, ia kemudian mengusap pelan kepala Sasuke.

"Aku juga merindukanmu," ucap Sasuke dengan volume yang cukup kecil.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura berusaha memastikan kalimat yang didengar olehnya.

"Tidak. Aku tak mengatakan apa pun." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura yang kini tengah menatapnya penasaran. "Aku akan ke beranda," ujar Sasuke kemudian pergi.

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sasuke. Ia mengetahui jika ia tidak salah mendengarkan ucapan suaminya. Jika kalian ingin tahu kenapa bisa, itu karena Sakura melihat telinga Sasuke yang telah memerah.

.

.

Sakura membawa sebuah nampan yang berisikan dua cangkir teh. Ia meletakkannya pada sebuah meja kecil, kemudian duduk disebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeruput teh yang dihidangkan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Begitu juga dengan Sakura, ia menikmati tehnya tanpa berhenti tersenyum.

"Ada apa denganmu Sakura?" tanya Sasuke setelah melihat Sakura dari sudut matanya.

Sakura meletakkan cangkirnya dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Tidak terjadi apa pun denganku."

"Kau ingin membalas ucapanku tadi?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak, ia merasa ini sebuah kesempatan untuk membuat suaminya mengakui hal yang ingin didengarnya kembali. Senyuman kembali merekah pada wajah Sakura. "Ya, ini balasanmu tadi. Hehe."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Baiklah," ujarnya singkat dan kembali menyeruput teh.

Sakura kembali terdiam. Ia merasa rencana dadakannya itu tidak berjalan dengan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Ia kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau yakin tak ingin menyetahuinya?"

"Hn."

"Sama sekali tak ingin?"

"Ya." Sasuke meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan menatap Sakura. "Tanpa kau beri tahu pun, aku sudah mengetahui apa yang membuatmu tersenyum," ucap Sasuke kemudian mengusap pipi Sakura pelan.

Sakura gelagapan, wajahnya kini dihiasi dengan rona merah. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke.

"Kau senang karena aku kembali bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Tatap aku Sakura."

Sakura memberanikan diri melakukan hal yang diperintahkan suaminya. Ia menatap Sasuke masih dengan wajah yang memerah tentunya. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian mengecup lembut bibir ranum istrinya.

Sakura membulatkan kedua emeraldnya. Tentu saja ini bukan ciuman pertamanya dengan suaminya. Namun ini adalah yang pertama kalinya sejak Sasuke meninggalkan dirinya dan Sarada demi sebuah misi. Tetap saja, Sakura merasakannya seolah ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. Ia seakan jatuh cinta kembali kepada Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sasuke melepaskan bibir Sakura. Ia kemudian mendekatkan keningnya dengan kening Sakura. "Aku juga merindukanmu."

Sakura tersenyum setelah mendengar kalimat yang ingin di dengarnya. "Ya, aku merindukanmu."

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke segera menggendong Sakura.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan!?" tanya Sakura kaget.

"Menggendongmu," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Memangnya kita akan kemana?" tanya Sakura kembali.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sakura bingung. "Kemana katamu? Tentu saja ke kamar."

"A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan!?"

Sasuke menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan aneh yang dilontarkan Sakura. "Aku ingin melepaskan rinduku padamu malam ini."

Wajah Sakura kembali merona. "T-Tapi Sarada.."

"Dia sudah tidur bukan? Kau tidak bisa lari dariku Sakura," ujar Sasuke dengan seringai nakal menghiasi wajahnya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar dan kemudian menguncinya.

* * *

 **-Fin-**

* * *

Halo~  
Akhirnya entah kenapa saya memiliki ide ditengah kesibukan yang melanda. Hingga berujung pada pemotongan jam tidur sebelum idenya hilang, hahaha.

Saya mengucapkan terimakasih bagi yang telah membaca hingga akhir.

Sampai bertemu di fanfict yang lain.


End file.
